


Ice Cream

by HikariMat



Series: Just the Three of Us [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Married Life, Sanji has a boyfriend and a husband, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat
Summary: Sanji's stressed about their monthly budget. Luffy buys ice cream.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Just the Three of Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the only one that's straight up inspired by one of the episodes of Kinou Nani Tabeta? bc Shiro's obsessed with monthly budget
> 
> Also, [this log](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/21633753) by [廃慈](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/3122039) captures the spirit of their relationship here ^^

Sanji’s pretty stressed out tonight. Their monthly budget is in the red and in the afternoon he’s still had the bad news that the bride whose hair he was supposed to style had just canceled her wedding, and that makes him very concerned for the survival of their home.

If he’d known that something would go wrong, he wouldn’t have bought _that gift_ to Zoro, he would’ve left it for next month when he’d have a more guaranteed budget. Deep down, he knows he’s overreacting, but just the thought of his monthly planning getting ruined stresses him to no end.

And all he _doesn’t_ need right now is the company of one of the other two men who live here.

Unfortunately, life likes to play tricks on him, so Luffy just arrives obnoxiously loud and irritating as usual.

Sanji snorts in annoyance and, seeming not to notice his current stress level, Luffy grabs him from behind and kisses the back of his neck, causing a shiver that would normally make him completely surrender, but today makes him boil with nerves.

“Luffy, not today...” He asks in a low voice and takes a deep breath to try to calm down.

“Sanjiii, I bought that new ice cream!” Luffy says excitedly and raises the bag, showing its contents to Sanji. Two of the most expensive ice cream pints. Sanji has to take a deep breath to keep from exploding.

“You shouldn't have bought this.” His attempt to calm down clearly doesn’t work out very well. And he sees in the other's expression that he’d hurt him, even though he wasn't exactly rude. Luffy knows him, he’s aware he’s getting scolded and in the same second he walks away to the kitchen with a sad expression.

Sanji sees Luffy put the ice cream in the freezer and head down to the bedroom. The blonde then sighs and ruffles his own hair, immediately feeling guilty. It hadn’t been his intention to upset his lover at all, he’s just too stressed right now.

After a few minutes of calming down, he gets up and walks silently to his room, seeing Luffy lying face down on the bed dramatically. He comes in and knees beside the bed, standing beside his husband's head and raises his hand to gently touch Luffy’s face.

“Sorry I was rude, Luffy.” He says sincerely and at the same time the smaller man pulls him to bed and turns to hug him very tight. Sanji smiles and takes him into his arms, lovingly stroking the dark strands of hair. “I was stressed out because of money, worried if we could make it through the rest of the month.”

“I can stop eating meat to help Sanji.” Luffy says with tears in his puppy eyes looking at the blonde's face and Sanji can’t resist and pinches his swollen cheeks.

“No need, silly.” He strokes behind his lover's ear, seeing him finally smile in an infectious way and rub himself in his hand like a puppy. “Wanna watch a movie and eat that ice cream?”

“Yesssss!” Luffy replies even more excited and throws himself on top of the blonde, pressing their lips together in a quick and innocent kiss.

~

“So good!” Luffy says smearing himself with the ice cream and smiling exaggeratedly while not paying attention to the film.

“Indeed. This new flavor is worth the price they charge for it.” Sanji smiles back and receives a wet ice-creamed kiss.

“I knew Sanji would like it. You were staring at the fridge with such desire the last time we went to the market that I decided to come back from work and buy it as a gift.” Luffy’s gigantic smile breaks any barrier that Sanji’d tried to put between the two and he can only think about how happy he is next to him.

“Fuck, I love you so much.”

Of course, there’s one more person in that house and Zoro just throws himself on the couch in the middle of them, separating Luffy and Sanji from all that lovey dovey behavior.

“Humph.” Zoro snorts in clear irritation and crosses his arms, being faced by the other two.

Not caring, but clearly annoyed too, Luffy shrugs and steps over Zoro, accidentally shoving his knee into his balls and making him cringe in pain. Sanji laughs at that nosy marimo and thinks it’s very well deserved for being so stupid, he deserves to feel much more pain.

Luffy places himself in the middle of the two and clings to the blonde's arm so hard that even Zoro couldn’t take him off Sanji. The mosshead only manages to react after the pain subsided and he doesn’t try to get in the middle anymore, just gets up and sits by Sanji’s other side. Luffy’s so glued to his blonde that Zoro only has his boyfriend's thick thighs left and without blinking the green haired man lays his head there and stays like he’s never gonna leave.

“You guys are impossible…” Sanji laughs softly at the childishness of these two grown men and lets himself be grabbed by the little boy beside him, just as he gave in to the lazy marimo in his lap.

Zoro opens his mouth and waits to be fed, receiving a few discreet spoonfuls of ice cream so that Luffy won’t notice and prevent Sanji from feeding his boyfriend.

In the end, the two end up falling asleep clinging to him and Sanji has to finish the film by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (:
> 
> Next stop: Zoro and Sanji fucking and Luffy being needy


End file.
